Four Seasons
by Kiwi-Kitteh
Summary: War is a sin, or is it? Konoha is a peacful village, it's dared not to be touched by strangers. Hinata gets back from a mission and overhears a convosation. War? Could war start up? ... 'What do you mean, No Kunoichi? ' [NarutoxHinata]
1. Rainy Beginnings

**Disclaimer no Jutsu:** _I do not own Naruto._

**Summary:** _War is a sin, or is it? Konoha is a peacful village, it has never been disturbed. Hinata gets back from a mission and overhears a convosation. War? Could war come up in Konoha? ... "What do you mean, 'No Kunoichi?!' " (NarutoxHinata)_

**Note:**_ Most of the characters are around the age of 19._

* * *

**Four Seasons**

A nice cool day held Konoha. A cool autumn breeze passes, blowing leaves around from lively green, old orange to crispy and dead brown. Children ran down the streets, happier than ever, playing, running and laughing. Konoha had died in spirit by now, but that didn't change it's peace. Never disturbed, never chastised, never worried. It has been recently told that it 'Was too peacful for it's own good.'

Stepping into the boudaries of Konoha, a feminine figure stood. A scroll gripped tightly in one hand, and a open gash in the other. Pure white, pearly eyes, gazed into her hometown, relieved to be back home. Silky, raven black hair, reached down to her waist, free of dead-ends or tangles. Dark blue pants, wrinkled and dirty along with her green vest. Walking into the populated area, she ignored, glances or stares given off from the people. Hinata faced her open wound away from the people, hoping that would reduce the attention. As she walked, she couldn't help over hearing a convosation going on with a couple of kids.

"Shut-up little girl!"

"Yeah, you'll never be able to be stronger than us. So give up."

"No! Wait and see, one day I'll be the strongest ninja ever!"

Hinata turned her head to see what's really happening. There was a group of three, little kids, looking from the ages of nine-ten. One of the boys pushed the little girl as he said,

"Stop being annoying, face it. You're weaker than us."

The girl stumbled to her feet, "No! I'm not weaker than you! You'll see!"

Hinata forced herself to hold her tears in and decided to leave the group of kids alone. She walked torwards the Hokage's office. She entered the warm building and sighed with relief. "All I have to do is give this to Tsunade-sama and I'm going home." she told herself. As she walked closer to her destination, she heard talking. Shouting almost? The faint mumbles cleared to words as she came closer.

"This is not a time for a war."

"Then Konoha will have to give up!"

Hinata stood at the doorway, and listened in on the convosation. Tsunade and another familar voice argued with eachother.

"The Hidden Sound Village can't overrun us, it's impossible."

"I wouldn't be too sure, there's already threats and kills within the boundary."

"You might be right there, but making all of the male-ninjas in Konoha to go to war isn't the brightest thing."

There was an uneasy pause in the room. Hinata couldn't hear much more, _"War? Threats? Kills? What's going to happen?" _The sound of shuffling papers were heard from the room. Odd mumbling escaped.

"Hmmn, we could let all of the ones 17 and older."

"Too young, plus that still wouldn't be enough-"

"Lets make it 16 then? This is serious, we can't just let them on to our territory. The kunoichis could stay behind and protect the village. It's winter and alot of the woman in the village are currently carrying a child."

"Do what you must, I'd rather talk with-"

"I've tried and they refuse. Besides, our ninjas are 10 times for powerful than theirs, no need to worry about the death-rate much."

"Okay, do what you must Tsunade-sama. I trust you."

Hinata stood there, confused and not knowing what to do. She would enter in now, but thinking it was a bad time, she stayed outside. There was a long pause, maybe she should go in. Taking a deep breath. she took a step forward and crashed into a taller person. Hinata gazed up to see the familiar face. Yes! She recognize the voice now. Taking a step back she bowed her head and apologized.

"Sorry Gai. I didn't see you and I-"

"Hinata! Long time no see. You're Neji's cousin, aren't you?" Gai interupted her sorryness, "No need to be sorry, you did nothing wrong! It's not youthful to be _too _aplolgetic, mind you." Gai stretched his arms and flexed a muscle. He walked down the hall as he said, "I gotta be going now. I have to talk to Lee about somthing."

Hinata could help but giggle. To her, Gai was always a humorous one. He never really did anything wrong, but just follow his 'youthful' morals. That giggle didn't last too long, knowing that he has to talk to Lee about the war. Hinata took a breath and entered in Tsunade's office. Tsunade wasn't like before, like in the days where Hinata was in the academy. She was young and happy. She had alot of important things on her back but she handled them easily, like it was no problem. Now, dark bangs would sag under her dull eyes here and there. Her hair wasn't as kept in place, as it would. It was usually tied up into a messy ponytail, or a loose bun. Even her office looked unorganized at times. After scribbling, chicken-scratch looking writing on a piece of paper, she looked up to see Hinata.

"Oh! Hinata, I didn't see you there. I apologize, I was busy with papers and all." Tsunade tried to set the papers aside neatly. Without taking her eyes off of her organizing, she spoke, "You got the scroll?"

Hinata nodded, and sat the scroll upon the desk, "It wasn't really hard. I had to fight a couple of ninjas but it was nothing to fear or to be concerned about." Hinata smiled and admired the scroll. It wasn't everyday where somone could get a scroll so easily, or at least as quickly.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I caused to any trouble whatsoever." Tsunade said grabbing the scroll, "You're one of the few trusted ninjas around, nowadays. I would send Shikamaru, but it seems like I'm bothering him with all of these missions. He keeps on saying it's 'Too troublesome for his own good.' I would of sent Naruto, but he's-"

"Naruto!" Hinata couldn't help but to interupt, "Naruto-kun! Is he okay? His leg is doing alright? From that last mission you sent him to do, he got a badly injered leg!" She nearly said the sentence all in one breath. Tsunade smiled at Hinata and nodded her head. She placed the scroll in a draw and locked it.

"He's alright, trust me. His walking would be uneasy for a couple more days, but he's going to be alright." Tsunade reassured. She got up to refill her coffee mug. From the corner of her eye, she notice the gash on Hinata's hand, "Hinata, your hand. What happened?"

"Oh this?" Hinata shyly displayed the wounded hand, "Umm, nothing serious. It's just a cut. It'll heal. One of the ninjas were fast and their shuriken got to me." She placed the hand back to her side, "I'll heal it myself, Tsunade-sama."

"Hmnm, you sure about that? It's one nasty wound."

"Yes, I'm positive. Thanks for the offer, I have to be going now."

Hinata left the room and made her way back to her house. It was only 4:00pm and the sun was covered. Dark gray cloud loomed over the village. After awhile, thunder boomed from the grey clouds. She picked up her speed in walking. Rain began to fall. As time passed, the rain began to fall, harder and harder. Hinata can't make it to her house in the rain. It was nearly impossible. She got to a nearby doorstep and sat under the porch of it. Which blocked out the rain. It's been awhile since Hinata saw rain falling so hard. _'I hope the owner of this house dosn't get mad at me for sitting here." _Hinata thought. At that moment, the door opened slowly. Hinata turned her head to see a familar face. A face of an old friend.

"Hmm? Hinata? Is that you?" A blond-haired man asked.

"Naruto?" Hinata couldn't possibly believe that she was sitting on his steps, "You live here? I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry!" Naruto laughed, "I was just comming out here to watch the rain. Rain is so peaceful." He gazed torwards the falling drops then turned back to Hinata, "Did the rain catch you?"

Hinata blushed from embarressment, "Yes." she felt ashamed for herself, _"Great, I bet he thinks I'm a weakling, like everyone else."_

"I see. Hey, I'll let you stay at my place untill the rain is over." Naruto said.

"What?" Hinata looked up at him, "No, No, I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not. If you wait for the rain to stop, you'll stay out here all night." Naruto replied, "I couldn't fall asleep, knowing that I have a friend sitting on my doorsteps in the rain."

_**A Friend**_

Hinata couldn't argue. He was right, the rain might not end untill the morning. She has no choice but to take the offer. She positioned herself to get up. A hand stuck infront of her face. It was Naruto's. He had lend a hand out to her. She took it as he pulled her up. Hinata stepped inside his house. It wasn't a big, fancy house, but a small cozy one. It was neatly furnished. Good enough for one person. Before she knew it, Naruto had a towel in his hands. He ran up to Hinata and handed it to her.

"Here 'ya go!" He smiled, "Why don't you go shower? It'll refreshen you up. You could borrow some of my clothes." Along with the towel, Naruto had brought her some of his clothes.

"Naruto, thi-" Before Hinata could finish, Naruto got behind her and pushed her to the bathroom.

"Trust me, this is no trouble. Just make yourself at home!"

Hinata nodded and closed the bathroom door. She undressed herself and setted the wet clothes aside. She stepped into the shower. As she turned the knob, warm water sprayed onto her back. A sigh of hevan escaped from her. It's been awhile since she had been in a nice warm shower. During her mission, she was lucky to wash her hands, much less herself. After awhile's worth of showering. She got out, got dried, and dressed herself in Naruto's clothes. She noticed somthing odd. She sniffed to smell a comfortable smell. The smell of a guy? No. More like, the smell of home. She sniffed around the place trying to distinguish the smell. Her hair? The rich smell of strawberries had filled it. The bathroom itself? It had the sent of body soap. Hinata lifted up Naruto's shirt from her chest and sniffed it. Yes! She had found it. It was a relaxing smell. It didn't stink, which was a good thing. Now we all know that Naruto knows how to do his laundry.

It wasn't an annoying perfumy smell of bleach either. Hinata mentally slapped herself to come back on earth. She left her wet clothes over the shower, hoping that Naruto won't mind. Taking out a hair-pin almost out of nowhere, she tied her hair back. Stepping out of he bathroom, she walked down the hall and into the living room where she caught up with Naruto. Who was sitting on the couch watching the rain from his window. Hinata moved to a seat besides him and decided to make herself comfortable.

"You're done with your shower, great!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Naruto, your leg, is it better?" Hinata couldn't help but ask, "You nearly killed it in the last mission."

"Yeah, me and my stupid acts." Naruto laughed at his foolishness as he recalled the memory, "Don't worry about it. It's alot better, see?" Naruto swung and flexed his leg, "It's alot better."

Hinata sighed with relief. She clasped her hand together greatfully, "I'm very happy to hear that you're doing better." It wasn't long before she heard a low grumble. What was it? From the corner of her eye she noticed Naruto squirmed as he clentched his stomach. Hinata had to let a laugh slip from her. "Naruto sit here, okay?" she said as she picked herself up and walked in search for the kitchen. After openig a couple of doors, she had finally found it. She slyly slipped inside.

What she noticed about it, that it was plain. Everything look new, a bit too new. As though it was never used or touch. Of course, what could Naruto cook? Hinata wanted to change that, to give him a decent meal. No, not just a decent meal, but the _best_ meal.

* * *

_Yes! The first chapter of _**Four Seasons**_. Squee! NaruHina is my favorite couple. They're just so cute together, yes? I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'll be posting more chapters as soon as I can, I have to find some time within my school and all. Please Review!_


	2. Silent Nights

**Disclaimer No Jutsu: **_I do not own Naruto._

_Hello everyone. Chapter two is up! As you can see. I know this took FOREVER to update. I'm am sorry for the wait. T-T_

_I would like to give a big thanks to: _**Maned Wolf Goddess, Queen Hayashi, Prodigy Keyblade Weilder, Jsai, **_and _**Naruto Tails. **_For their nice reviews. They all get Chibi-Kyuubi plushies! Enjoy the second chapter._

* * *

Meanwhile as Hinata scurried around the kitchen trying to cook the food, Naruto stood outside the kitchen door, deciding weather or not to go in. After a while's wait. Hinata bursted out of the kitchen, "Ah! Okay, Finished! Now you ju- ... Naruto-kun?" Putting the bowl of ramen on the table, she looked around the area for Naruto. "Naruto-kun? Where are you?" Her question was finally answered as she closed the kitchen door. She had finally realized what had happened. Accidently, when Hinata was comming out of the kitchen, she flung the door open, which caused Naruto to sandwhich between the door itself and the wall. "Oh my- Naruto-kun! I'm so so sorry." Hinata repeated her apologies as she picked him up, from the floor. Naruto shook himself back together. 

"Wow, I haven't got one of those since when I was in the academy." Naruto remarked, as he took no effect to the 'squish'. He would recall back to the days, he had. With Sasuke and Sakura. Hinata couldn't help but smile at small memory that came to her, as well.

**Flashback:**

_Hinata stood behind a large trunked tree, watching Team 7, basically Naruto and Sasuke, do their daily training and stretching. Luckily enough they had caught up on the same trail, but the teams were oblivious of one another. The duo sat infront of an old worn cabin. Hinata guessed it was their shelter untill Kakashi stated otherwise. Just as it got peacful, a riot occured._

_"Sasuke, you bastard. You can't walk around doing that! And you said I was hot-headed?" A loud mouth ninja dressed in orange had caused an uproar once more. Sasuke stood a distance away from him, with hands in his pockets along with an unemotional expression. He sighed and shook his head._

_"Ugh, Naruto. You keep on going around causing trouble. It's not worth teaching you anything." Sasuke walked, coldly past him and torward the cabin._

_"Wha?! What do you mean, not worth it. Hmphf! Your tecniques aren't worth learning anyways. And don't turn your back to me!" Naruto ran passed and stood infront of the cabin's door, crossing his arms stubbornly. "You are not passing this line without a fight! With me, of course. Not to mention that AHRG-" At that, the cabin door flung open to crush Naruto into a pulp. Standing in the doorway, a strawberry-pink haried girl, gazed forward._

_"Sasuke-kun! G'morning." Sakura exclaimed with a stretch. Her emerald specs scanned the area, looking a bit puzzled, "Where's Naruto?" stepping from the cabin, she stood infront of Sasuke, smiling._

_"Hmn," Sasuke chuckled, "Sakura-chan. For once, I am proud at what you have done." He walked into the cabin, turned the corners and seemingly dissapeared into the cold shadows._

_"Really? Really?" Sakura chirped, "Wow, I'm so happy! Sasu- Sasuke-kun? No- Wait for me, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hopped back into the cabin and took into Sasuke's direction._

**End of Flashback**

"Wow!"

Hinata's thoughs were interupted.

"Hinata-chan, is this for me?" Naruto's eyes sparkled with happiness as he stared at the home-made ramen. Saliva began to run out of his mouth and down his chin.

"Yes, I made it especially for you. I was quite surprised that you had the materials I need." Hinata gestured him to the table, "Go on, eat." Naruto hopped over to the table and sat himself down. He noticed that there was only one bowl.

"Wait, where's your bowl?"

Hinata shook her head. "I'm not hungry, really!" She sat in a chair next to him, "I made it for you and _only_ you.". Hinata leaned upon the table, resting her head on her hands, which sat under her chin. There was a pause. "Better eat it soon, Naruto." Hinata suggested, "The noodles might drink up all of your soup."

For once, Naruto didn't argue back. He took a bite out of Hinata's ramen. A trail of happy tears, flowed down his cheeks, "I haven't had this good of a meal since- Since forever at least."

Hinata smiled warmly to him. It has been awhile herself, since she had seen such an happy face, or, where somone is proud of what she has done. Other than her team mates and Kurenai-sensai. They have never chastised her, or let her down. Praises never fail to come from them. They were trusted by her, and forever will be. Hinata was let down by her own family. Her own flesh and blood. She never seemed to impress any of them, from elder to youngster she was looked down upon as the 'weakest link'. To them, she was always in their way. Nevertheless, she had friends that cheered her on. She recalled the day, when she was in the Chuunin exams. It was her versus Neji. Without Naruto's cheer, she would of not known what to do, much less go as far as she did.

A belch intrupted her thoughts. Naruto patted his stomach and leaned back in his chair, "Ah, that was some meal. Thanks alot Hinata-chan."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle and roll her pearly eyes. Boys will be Boys. "Thank you, I'm so happy you liked it." Hinata then noticed a disturbed look on Naruto's face. His blue eyes stared at what it seems, her hands.

"Whoa, I feel so oblivious." Naruto stated has he reached for Hinata's hand, "You hand is nearly cut opened. I'm shocked that it's not infected. Or, it dosn't look infected at least." Taking a hold Hinata's hand he examined it. "I didn't notice this earlier."

A chill ran up Hinata's spine. She had never had Naruto touch her hands like before. It was new, and odd. Hinata pulled it away from him and hid it under the table, "It's nothing serious, really." she forced a smile on her face. Before she knew it Naruto had came back with a roll of, cloth-like bandages. He grabbed onto Hinata's hand and began wrapping it without question. Hinata was surprised. She knew that he was nice, but shocked that he was doing this to _her_. Nevertheless, she didn't complain.

After wrapping it, he looked around. Looking for somthing. "Damn, I forgot the sicssors." he mumbled under his breath. Without thinking or hesitation, Naruto tightened the bandage a bit then, using his mouth, he pulled on the bandage, ripping it. Hinata smiled at his behaivor.

_"He's so cute..." _Hinata thought to herself, _"He looks just like a fox. An innocent fox." _Hinata watched Naruto tied her bandage and patted it. He looked at her hand, admiring his work. Hinata pulled her hand back to her, "Thank you Naruto-kun." She too admired his work, "It's nice and tight."

"Yeah, I couldn't leave that wound exposed too much longer." Naruto gave off a yawn and went back to relaxing in his chair. Silence filled the air. Rain could be heard from outside, tapping on the window and the roof. Cracks of thunder could be heard alolng with flashes of lighting. Hinata looked at Naruto. He sat in his chair, hands rested behind his head, eyes closed.

_"How does he do it?" _Hinata asked herself awhile watching Naruto's peacfulness. "_He goes on deadly missions. Not to forget that he could of lost his leg in the last one. How does he handle so much stress, and still act like he dosn't have a care in the world?"_

His head seemed to nearly fall off of his shoulders. Hinata noticed that Naruto was sleeping, or attempting to. In his seat of his. His head bobbed lightly as he was trying to keep it up. She cleared her throat to get his attention. His blue eyes opened, looking dull and sleepy. "Naruto-kun, I'm getting a bit tired where can I sleep tonight?"

Naruto stretched in his chair and got up. He turned to her and smiled, "I don't have an extra bedroom." He began, "You could use my bed."

"No!" Hinata felt like she was in the way again. "I'll just sleep out on the couch for tonight."

"Aw, Hinata-chan." Naruto said. He grabbed her hand pulled her along as he walked to his bedroom, "You're making me feel bad! It seems like you don't want to be near me."

Hinata shook her head and followed alongside with Naruto, "No! It's nothing like that, it's your bed afterall."

"I know it's my bed, I'll just sleep on the floor. I would sleep in the living but it gets really cold in there somtimes." He lead Hinata into his bedroom. They entered a small, cozy, warm room. The walls were painted an off-white color. Neatly furnished with a fluffy, bouncy-looking bed and decent TV set along with a small couch. "Make yourself comfortable. Let me just get one of my futons and I'll sleep on the floor." Hinata opened her mouth to say somthing but couldn't ctach Naruto on time. He zipped out of the door and turned the corner. Hinata sighed and walked over to his bed. She slowly sat on it. Slipping her feet off of the floor, she felt the bed push her a bit.

"So bouncy." she said to herself. Making sure no one was looking, or Naruto at least, she started to move her body up and down causing herself to light jump. A giggle escaped from her as she continued to do it. Good memories came back to her. The days where she was care free. The days where she was young. She would jump on the bed with her sister playing games and singing songs. Hinata missed those days.

Naruto walked into the room, his arms filled with a futon, a couple of pillowes and a thick blanket. He tossed it on the floor besides the bed and turned to Hinata. He couldn't help but smile at Hinata. He watched her rock herself back and forth on his bouncy bed. He gave out a silent snicker, "Hinata is so young." he told himself. Naruto began to set up his futon.

After Hinata's fill in fun, she went back into reality. She felt her stomach drop. Naruto was kneeling on the floor, preparing his futon.

"I see you had fun with my bed." Naruto remarked. Hinata noticed that there was a small smile on his face, "It's bouncy, isn't it? I get carried away with it somtimes, as well."

Hinata's face turned a rosey-red. She nodded. "Ye-Yeah. Very bouncy." Hinata stared at her lap and sighed to herself. _"Great, I wonder what he's really thinking now." _She noticed Naruto tucking himself into the futon. She did the same in Naruto's bed.

"Alright! Some sleep time." Naruto exclaimed, "Night Hinata."

"Good night, Naruto-kun."

The lights went off. The room was nearly pitch black. The only thing hat gave off light, were the flash of lighting comming from outside. Rain drops tapped on their roof and window. A crack of thunder filled the sky.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

Knowing that he was still awake, Hinata continued, "I don't feel right, sleeping in your bed. Is it okay if I slept on the futon tonight?"

"Well," Naruto sat up, "if thats what you want, then why not?" They trade places and got cozy.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Good Night."

"Night."

Silence was left to taunt her. Again, alone and uncomfortable. Another thunder-crack filled the skies once again. Hinata sat up. She mearly gave off a squeak"Naruto-kun?"

A soft groan came from the male, "Yeah?"

"Thunder.."

Naruto slipped off of his bed, "Here, I'll give you the bed, I bet it'll make you feel a bit more safer up there." Hinata obeyed and cralwed into Naruto's bed. After saying their good nights, Hinata tried to rest herself. It wasn't five minute and she sat up once again. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry but this isn't just right."

There was a pause between them.

Without a sound, Naruto climb onto his bed. Hinata scooted to make room. Naruto laid himself besides her and placed his hands behind his head. "There." Naruto smiled and relaxed. "We all got what we want now, right?"

Her cheeks blushed deep crimson. "Y-You, G-Got enou-gh ro-room?" She asked. Shy and happy, her feelings mixed and stirred.

"I have plenty. What about you?"

Hinata shifted herself around for a comfortable position and cleared her throat, "I have more than enough. Thank you." She pulled the covers over her, "Good night, Naruto-kun."

"Good night, Hinata-chan."

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll get the third chapter as soon as possible. I've been overwhelmed with some of my school work lately, so please understand my condition. That would be really helpful to me. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions please let me know. Ideas are welcome. :3 __I'll be getting a short start for chapter three, so no one has to wait too long. _


End file.
